


Fanvid--Breaking the Habit

by Mystic_Mermaid



Series: Lizzie's Fanvids [13]
Category: Power Rangers Jungle Fury
Genre: F/M, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-26
Updated: 2008-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-29 16:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Mermaid/pseuds/Mystic_Mermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Power Rangers Jungle Fury Fanvid featuring Jarrod as he struggles with being forced to be Dai Shi, with a little bit of Jarrod + Camille thrown in, because I couldn't resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanvid--Breaking the Habit

  
[Find more videos like this on _Vidders_](http://vidders.net/video/video)   


**Author's Note:**

> Previously on my SireneMarina Youtube Account, then on my LJ. This video is about Jarrod and his internal conflict as he struggles against Dai Shi and being evil and is set to Linkin Park's "Breaking the Habit." Dai Shi is sick of following the Overlord's orders, and Jarrod is even more sick of being controlled by Dai Shi. He is breaking the habit tonight.


End file.
